


Study Date...?

by hinatahajimetxt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinatahajimetxt/pseuds/hinatahajimetxt
Summary: I just needed to add to this very dry Daitsuki tag.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 69





	Study Date...?

Tsukishima had his headphones on, per usual. However, he was in the middle of a heavy jam session thinking that he was alone. Complete with head banging and air drumming. None of his housemates were back from classes yet, so there was no embarrassment to be felt from letting himself go. Tsukishima accidently threw the pencil he was holding across the living room while drumming. He turned, ripping his headphones out of his ears and froze. Faint music could be heard still.

Daichi smirked. “Don’t stop on my account.” He bent down and picked up the pencil. “You seemed to be having fun.” 

Tsukishima yanked the pencil out of Daichi’s hand and mumbled under his breath. Unfazed by Tsukishima’s behavior, Daichi sat down next to Tsukishima and pulled some snacks out of his backpack. What did surprise Daichi is when Tsukishima reached into the bag of chips and pulled some out. He muttered a thank you while Daichi also pulled out his laptop. They sat together on the floor doing homework at the coffee table. The only noise came from how loud Tsukishima’s music was playing from his headphones. Daichi tried to see if he could at least figure out what genre Tsukishima was listening to, but the best he could do was make out that he was listening to music with real instruments. 

Daichi nudged Tsukishima. The blond boy took off his headphones. “Sorry, but can you read this sentence? It doesn’t sound right.” Daichi said. 

Daichi watched as Tsukishima’s eyes scanned the screen. He was taking his time, even mouthing the sentence to himself. “You need a better transition.” Tsukishima said after a moment of consideration. 

Daichi lit up. “Ah! Thanks,” He turned to see Tsukishima already with his headphones back on, “...Tsukki.” Daichi frowned at the boy, but continued writing anyway. 

Having Tsukishima on the volleyball team and now as a roommate in college, Daichi thought he’d be able to figure the boy out just a bit more than he did before. But, nope. He thought for sure he’d be able to get Tsukishima to warm up to him, but Tsukishima only seemed to warm up to Sugawara- their other roommate. Defeated, Daichi went to reach into the bag of chips. His hand landed on something soft. Looking down, he noted that Tsukishima pulled his hand away at an almost inhumane speed. Daichi’s eyes scrutinized the boy. There it was: Tsukishima’s cheeks reddened. Daichi almost let out a sigh in relief. He decided to nudge the boy again. 

Tsukishima’s face was still a light pink color when he looked at Daichi. The blond’s eyes were wide as if he had gotten caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to. “What, Daichi?” His words almost came out as a whine. 

Daichi smirked. “You look cute when you’re blushing.” He stated.

Tsukishima turned and put his arms over his face. “I’m not blushing, Dai-San.” 

Daichi gently grabbed Tsukishima’s arms and moved them from in front of his face. He shifted and slowly pinned Tsukishima to the floor, letting Tsukishima protest if he wanted to. The only thing Tsukishima did was grow a darker shade of red. His eyes stayed locked on Daichi’s as he let the older boy do what he pleased. Daichi had Tsukishima completely pinned to the floor with his left knee between the blond’s long legs. 

“Say something, if you want me to stop.” Daichi stated softly. 

“Don’t… stop.”

Daichi’s lips pressed hungrily against Tsukishima’s. Tsukishima gave into Daichi’s power over him and parted his lips. Daichi was pleased to have Tsukishima bend to his will so easily. It made him feel special to the blond. Tsukishima gingerly sucked on Daichi’s tongue causing the latter to moan. When Tsukishima released Daichi’s tongue, the brunette gasped. 

“Fuck, Tsukishima.” Daichi breathed out. 

Tsukishima smirked. “Is that a blush, captain?” 

“Don’t be a brat about it.” Daichi tightened his grip on Tsukishima’s wrists. 

The excitement began to build in Tsukishima. He raised his hips into Daichi’s causing Daichi to swear under his breath. Tsukishima began to rut against Daichi slowly. 

“You’re that needy for me?” Daichi nipped at Tsukishima’s neck between words. “You want me right here? Right now?” 

Tsukishima moaned at Daichi, who began to roll his hips in time with Tsukishima’s own. 

“You really want to risk it? Sugawara might catch us.” Daichi teased, knowing what Tsukishima’s answer will be. 

“Please fuck me, now.” Tsukishima almost let out a whine. “We can waste time making love later. I’ve been thinking about this for a long time, Dai-San. Just take me.” 

Daichi chuckled huskily. “I never thought I’d get to see this side of you.” He unbuttoned Tsukishima’s pants. Tsukishima’s bulge still pressed tightly against his underwear. Daichi teased Tsukishima’s member by slowly stroking his member through his underwear. Tsukishima writhed under Daichi’s touch. 

“Dai, please.” Tsukishima moaned. 

Daichi slipped his hand into Tsukishima’s underwear. His index finger circled the tip lightly. Tsukishima sharply sucked in his breath. He continued to tease the blonde until he felt the pre-cum leak from Tsukishima’s tip. With a swift movement, Daichi pulled Tsukishima’s pants and underwear down to his ankles. Daichi took a second to admire Tsukishima. The older male reached over into his backpack and grabbed some lube. 

Tsukishima lifted his head off the floor and furrowed his brow at Daichi. “You keep lube in your backpack?” 

Daichi blushed again. “I, uh, I needed more…” He leathered his fingers with lube and positioned himself to prepare Tsukishima’s hole. “Ready?” He looked down at the blonde. 

Tsukishima merely nodded. Daichi started with two fingers, knowing he needed to move this along. Tsukishima moaned out loudly at the feeling of Daichi’s slightly calloused fingers stretching him. 

“You okay?” Daichi asked before really moving his fingers. 

Tsukishima nodded. “Y-yeah. Just move.” He demanded. 

Daichi began pumping his fingers in and out of Tsukishima, starting with a fast pace. Tsukishima occasionally let out small mewls. Daichi enjoyed watching Tsukishima’s face twist in pleasure and slight pain as he prepped his younger roommate. 

“D-Dai, just do it.” Tsukishima’s demand came out as more of a desperate plea. 

Daichi pulled his fingers out and Tsukishima frowned at the loss of contact as Daichi took off his pants and underwear. Tsukishima’s eyes widened at Daichi’s member that was flush against his former captain's stomach. 

“I’ll be gentle.” Daichi leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Tsukishima’s lips. 

Tsukishima turned his head away as he said, “you don’t have to be…” 

Daichi raised his brow and took what Tsukishima said into consideration before deciding to slowly fill Tsukishima up. Tsukishima let out a string of quiet moans until Daichi’s member was completely inside of him. 

“Fuck, Daichi. Shit- damn. Move, please I need you now.” Tsukishima’s eyes were screwed shut. 

Daichi slid almost all the way out of Tsukishima before slamming back into him. The sounds that left Tsukishima’s mouth could only be described as delicious to Daichi. He wanted to hear more, no he needed to hear more. Daichi continued slamming into Tsukishima. Daichi’s pants turned into deep moans the faster he went. The only sounds were skin slapping skin and various noises spilling out of Tsukishima’s mouth. The low grunting noises coming from Daichi caused Tsukishima to come undone with Daichi barely even touching him. 

“I’m- fuck!” Tsukishima cursed after releasing onto his own stomach and getting a little cum on Daichi. 

Daichi released into Tsukishima as the blonde tightened around him while he climaxed. The brunette collapsed on his side between Tsukishima and the couch. Both men were panting slightly. Tsukishima quickly pulled his underwear and pants up. Daichi, on the other hand, got comfy with one arm draped over Tsukishima’s torso. 

“Dai-San… you need to cover up.” Tsukishima stated with a hint of embarrassment lingering in his voice. 

“Mm. I know.” Daichi sat up and chuckled. “Next time I say we use one of our beds.” He said while pulling up his underwear and pants. 

Tsukishima also sat up and he looked down at his cum stained shirt. “I’m, I need to change-”

“I’m home!” Sugawara announced. 

Tsukishima flushed and didn’t move. 

“Hey, Suga.” Daichi said as he reached into his backpack and threw a sweatshirt at Tsukishima. 

Tsukishima quickly pulled the sweatshirt down over his head right before Sugawara got into the living room. Sugawara gave Daichi a knowing look. 

“Having fun studying?” Sugawara teased. 


End file.
